Seme Or Uke Or?
by Sara Hikari
Summary: 'Kalau aku tahu L-chan bisa ganas seperti waktu itu lebih baik aku diam.' batin Light.  Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Light dan L? Fic baru setelah sekian lama menghilang dari FDNI.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Karena sudah lama tidak buat fic di fandom ini, aku ingin sesekali kembali ke fandom ini. Hehe...

Disclamer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, Humor garing, Romance yang kurang, Shou-ai

Ket: Italic adalah flashback

* * *

**Seme Or Uke Or?**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini pagi yang cerah sekali, awan biru, langit biru, laut biru bahkan manusia juga jadi biru(?). Tapi suasana yang cerah ini sama sekali berlawanan dengan yang terjadi di rumah ini, ya rumah Yagami Light.

Kenapa aku bilang berlawanan, karena suasana disana terasa sangat sunyi senyap layaknya kuburan. Rumah Light sedang sepi karena kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya pergi berlibur ke Osaka. Sedangkan Light masih ada jadwal kuliah yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, yang jadi masalah adalah sosok pemuda yang berada di rumah dan sekarang lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu Light. Pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit putih, mata layaknya panda jadi-jadian*death glare L* yang selalu memakai baju putih dan celana jeans.

"Ryuuzaki, berhentilah menatapku begitu!" seru Light yang mulai risih ditatap dengan tatapan panda kelaparan*dihajar L* eh ditatap oleh L.

Pemuda bernama Ryuuzaki atau L atau apapunlah namanya itu sedang menatap Light serius, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Light yang berada tidak sampai satu meter jauhnya. Awalnya Light biasa-biasa saja ditatap seperti itu, maklum tingkat kenarsisan Light sedang berada di puncaknya. Tapi lama-lama itu membuatnya risih.

'Gile aja, matanya gak pegel ya liatin gue dari 12 jam(?) yang lalu?' batin Light bingung. 'Mungkin L sudah sadar pesona gue yang keren, _charming, _baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin nabung, anak teladan-'

Sebaiknya diputus saja kata-kata narsis (baca: gak guna) dari Light itu daripada hanya membuat siapa pun yang menjadi fic ini menjadi mual. Dan suasana masih sama, L dan Light masih saling bertatapan, bahkan sampai tidak berkedip selama 12 jam(?).

"Light-kun, saya rasa..." ujar L tiba-tiba, tapi ia menghentikan ucapannya itu. Ia adalah makhluk pertama yang membuat suasana tidak menjadi sepi. Light yang hampir mati penasaran makin penasaran saja dengan ucapan L.

'Ayolah, mau ngomong apa sih? Lama banget? Mau nyatain cinta aja lamanya setengah mampus.' batin Light sambil komat-kamit gaje dengan tingkat PD-nya yang tinggi itu.

"Saya rasa... Light-kun ini... cocok juga sebagai uke."ujar L datar.

"WHAT?" jerit Light dengan sangat tidak rasional.

Light yang mendengarnya bagaikan terkena serangan jantung dadakan, jantungnya sudah ditikam pisau oleh L. Light menatap L yang tampaknya mulai sibuk sendiri dengan kopi super manisnya yang ada di meja.

'Gue jadi uke? Gak kebayang dalam hidup gue yang _perfect _seorang Yagami Light adalah uke? Mana di-garis bawahi oleh _author _gaje.' batin Light sambil nangis bawang(?) dan _author _kabur dari TKP(?).

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu, L?" tanya Light berusaha jaga _image _yang sudah hancur karena ucapan L tadi.

"Entah. Tiba-tiba saya merasa bosan kalau saya terus yang menjadi uke, apalagi seme-nya yang mesum seperti Light-kun." jawab L datar.

'JLEB'

Lagi-lagi jantung Light bagai ditikam pisau oleh L, tidak satu tapi 10(?) sekaligus. Light merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena ucapan L yang tiba-tiba itu. Apa L berniat merebut posisi seme dari Light?

'Tidak akan kubiarkan L-chan sayangku dan manisku ini menjadi seme.' batin Light nista. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana kejadian yang bagai mimpi buruk bagi Light ini dimulai.

* * *

_Hari ini Light merasakan kebebasan. Kenapa tidak? Ia hanya sendiri saja di rumah. Kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya akan berlibur ke Osaka. Ia sudah menyusun rencana dari A-Z apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan uke-nya yang tersayang, Ryuuzaki._

"_Huhuhu... Begitu Otou-san, Okaa-san dan Sayu pergi aku akan segera memanggil L-chan kemari." ujar Light sambil menyeringai layaknya setan*plak*._

"_Light, kami pergi dulu ya?" ujar Sachiko yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar Light._

"_Eh? Iya. Hati-hati." ujar Light._

_Lalu sekeluarga Yagami tanpa Light pergi berlibur ke Osaka. Begitu pintu depan tertutup, orang-orang di rumah sudah pergi dan rumput mulai tumbuh(?) Light langsung tersenyum._

"_Hahaha... Malam ini waktunya menghabiskan malam dengan L-chan!" seru Light layaknya seorang gadis. Light langsung saja menghubungi L, dan L yang kebetulan sedang tidur(?) langsung mengangkat telepon dari Light._

"_Halo, Light-kun? Ada apa?" tanya L._

"_Aku ingin kau ke rumahku, aku kesepian nih..." ujar Light manja(?)._

"_Sebaiknya, Light-kun punya persediaan donat yang banyak agar saya kesana."_

"_Iya, iya." dan Light langsung menutup pembicaraannya dengan L di telepon. Light senang sekali L mau datang kemari._

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak lama L telah datang, wajah pucatnya, rambut hitamnya serta baju dan celana yang selalu sama itu sudah menampakkan wujudnya(?) di hadapan Light._

"_Ah, kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk." ujar Light yang langsung menyeret L masuk ke rumahnya. Mereka menuju ruang tamu dan hanya duduk-duduk santai saja._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa, Light-kun?" tanya L._

"_Aku hanya ingin kau kemari saja, menamaniku. Rasanya sepi."_

"_Oh begitu..." L memakan lolipop yang ia dapat entah darimana dengan wajah datar. Light yang melihatnya merasa dicuekin. Iyalah, L lebih peduli dengan lolipopnya daripada dirinya._

'_Ck, aku mengundangnya kemari bukan untuk melihatnya makan lolipop.' batin Light kesal. Ia langsung saja mendekati L dan mendekatkan jaraknya dengan badan L, merasa jarak Light dengan dirinya terlalu dekat L langsung menatap ke arah Light._

"_Kau kenapa Light-kun?" tanya L datar._

"_Hmm... Aku ingin bersenang-senang, kau tahu?" ujar Light dengan nada menggoda. Light langsung membelai pipi mulus L lalu menciumnya perlahan, tapi tidak hanya pipi. Light mulai menarik paksa lolipop yang L makan dan mencium bibirnya._

_L terkejut karena Light tiba-tiba menciumnya, dengan ganas pula. Seolah-olah semua pasokan udara L direbut oleh Light melalui ciumannya itu. Lidah Light mulai menjilat bibir bawah L, L tahu apa yang Light mau. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan lidah Light langung menerobos masuk ke mulut L._

_Lidah Light menjelajah mulut L, lalu mengajak lidah L untuk beradu dengannya. Karena tempo ciuman Light cukup cepat, L hanya bisa membalasnya pelan. Ia meremas kemeja Light. Saliva setipis benang itu terputus ketika Light memutuskan ciuman mereka._

_Light melihat wajah L yang sedikit memerah, ia merasa L sangat manis. Ternyata pesonanya sebagai seme membuat L tidak berdaya begini. Light langsung meembela pipi L lembut._

"_Nee~ kau manis kalau seperti ini, L." goda Light._

"_Sudahlah, Light-kun. Jangan menggodaku." ujar L sambil memalingkan wajah dari Light._

_Light menyeringai saja. Ia kembali mencium bibir merah L, meski ciuman sesaat. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Tapi tanpa Light tahu, ciuman tadi adalah sinyal bahaya bagi dirinya. _

_Tiba-tiba L mulai menyeringai, Light bingung kenapa L menyeringai padanya. Terlebih lagi tiba-tiba saja L langsung memegang kedua pundaknya._

"_Ada apa, L?" tanya Light bingung._

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin..." ujar L pelan. Tapi ia tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia langsung membungkam Light dengan ciumannya, Light sampai terkejut dibuatnya. _

'_Apa ini? Ciumannya lebih ganas dari ciumanku?' batin Light heran._

_L mencium Light dengan lembut tapi terkesan menuntut, lidah L langsung menerobos masuk ke mulut Light ketika tanpa sengaja Light membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk melepas ciuman mereka. Lidah L bergerak lebih gesit daripada Light, Light akui L ahli dalam hal ini. Apa karena kebiasaan L yang suka sekali makan ice cream?_

_Untuk sesaat Light terbius dengan keahlian lidah L, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa begini terus. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh L dan ciuman mereka terputus. Light menatap L tajam, entah kenapa L tersenyum saja._

"_Light-kun, bisa aku balikkan kata-katamu tadi?" tanya L._

"_EH?" Light bingung dengan ucapan L itu. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan, berusaha mencari tahu pikiran masing-masing. Walau itu percuma karena cuma membuat mata pegel saja._

* * *

'Sial, kalau aku tahu L-chan bisa ganas seperti waktu itu lebih baik aku diam. Tapi selama ini dia bersikap layaknya uke. Kenapa ya?' batin Light yang berusaha menganalisa kondisi 12 jam(?) terakhir.

"Kenapa Light-kun? Masih terkejut dengan tindakan saya?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya sindir L. Light hanya menyeringai saja, ia tersenyum sinis dan memandang wajah L.

"L, kau tahu. Kalau terlalu PD seperti itu tidak baik." ujar Light sok. Padahal sendirinya lebih narsis dan PD daripada L, tapi kalau untuk kasus Light ia merasa L itu terlalu PD*ribet*

"Hmm... Seperti Light-kun?"

"Jangan macam-macam kau." Light langsung saja menindih L ke sofa, L merasa tangannya terkunci oleh tangan L. Light kembali menyeringai, ia langsung melumat bibir L. Tangannya yang satu lagi ia masukkan ke dalam baju L. L sedikit terlonjak kaget dan melepas ciuman mereka.

Saat nuansa sedang romantis-bin-bahaya ini terjadi, pintu rumah Light terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok satu pemuda berambut merah, satu anak kecil berambut putih dan satu gadis berambut pirang sebahu*dihajar Mello*. Mereka bertiga langsung mendekati duo L.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seorang ga-, eh maksudnya pemuda berambut pirang itu esmosi.

"Jangan marah-marah, Mels. Nanti tua lho." ujar pemuda berambut merah.

"Kau banyak bicara, Matt. Tidak lihat L sedang terancam begitu?"

Pemuda bernama Matt itu terdiam dan melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, Light menindih tubuh L. Matt menganalisa situasi itu, tapi karena malas ia malah mengeluarkan PSP miliknya dan main.

"Bukan waktunya main!" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil mengambil paksa PSP Matt.

"Huwee... Mello, PSP-ku." tangis Matt(?).

"Kalian berdua ini selalu saja heboh." ujar anak kecil berambut putih yang sedang main rubik.

"Kau diam saja, Near. Kali ini aku menangkap bukti bahwa Light memang mesum!" seru Mello.

"Bukannya Light selalu mesum ya?" ujar Matt tanpa dosa.

"Entah..." gumam Near.

"Mello, Matt dan Near kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya L.

"Ah, kami tadi ke rumahmu. Tapi Watari bilang kau kemari, jadi kami susul." jawab Matt.

"Iya. Tapi nyatanya..." tambah Mello dan menatap Light dengan tatapan benci.

'Sial, ketiga penerus L datang. Habis deh...' batin Light. Light langsung saja bangun dan duduk di sebelah L. Mello masih menatap Light dengan tatapan curiga, Matt dan Near sibuk dengan dunianya(?) masing-masing.

"Mello, mungkin kau salah liat." ujar Light sok tidak bersalah.

"Apanya yang salah liat? Jelas-jelas kau mau mencelakakan L!" tuduh Mello lagi.

Light diam saja, memang ga- eh maksudnya pemuda pirang itu cerewet. Matt hanya melirik Mello yang tampaknya sedang dalam emosi tingkat tinggi. Sejenak Matt berhenti main PSP dan langsung menggengam tangan Mello.

"Apa-apaan kau, Matt?" tanya Mello marah tapi wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah.

"Biar kau tenang." jawab Matt sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Mello sudah memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Matt, duo L yang melihat mereka jadi cengo gitu. Near tidak peduli apa yang terjadi karena sibuk main gundam(?) yang ia bawa.

"Wah, wah. Matt memang seme yang baik ya?" ujar Light.

Mendengarnya Mello langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Matt dan memandang Light dengan tatapan benci lagi(?). Matt cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala seperti lampu disco(?).

"Bukan Matt yang seme, tapi aku!" seru Mello.

"Lho? Bukan ya?" tanya Light.

"Iya."

"Tapi kalau boleh aku juga mau jadi seme." ujar Matt tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aku itu seme." ujar Mello sedikit berteriak.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Dan bukannya mencegah apa yang akan terjadi pada L, duo M ini malah bertengkar siapa yang jadi seme. Saat pertengkaran sedang berlangsung dengan khidmat(?) lagi-lagi datang tamu yang tak diundang.

"Halo~ semua..." sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan baju putih dan celana jeans. Penampilan sama persis dengan L.

"Eh? B?" tanya L kaget.

"Itu kan Beyond Birthday. Ngapain dia disini?" tanya Mello. Matt mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Mello dan kali ini diikuti oleh Near.

"Wah, wah semuanya ngumpul di rumah Light ya? Curang, aku kok gak diundang?" ujar B dengan sangat OOC. Semuanya sweatdrop liat tingkah B itu yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Lagipula aku juga tidak mengundang kamu atau pun trio ini." ujar Light.

"Kami kesini karena kamu berbahaya." ujar Mello.

"Aku ikut-ikutan Mels aja." tambah Matt.

"Aku juga." ujar Near.

"Kalau aku, karena Watari bilang kalian semua disini. Jadi aku kesini." ujar B lagi.

Light mulai pusing dengan makhluk-makhluk gaje yang tak diundang ke rumahnya*dihabisi oleh duo M, B dan Near*. L cuma santai-santai di sofa sambil minum kopinya lagi. Karena suasana mulai sepi, B mulai mencari keramaian lagi.

"Eh, tadi aku dengar kalian semua bertengkar karena menentukan siapa yang ingin jadi seme ya?" tanya B.

"Iya!" jawab duo L dan duo M bersamaan. Near sih ya karena anak baik tidak ikut-ikutan.

"Kalau begitu gampang." ujar B semangat(?).

"Gampang?" tanya Matt.

"Iya." B berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk santai disana. Duo L yang memang duduk di sofa langsung saja ditarik oleh B mendekati dirinya di sebelah kanan, begitu juga duo M yang ditarik tangannya dan duduk di sebelah kiri B. Lalu Near yang tadi duduk-duduk santai di lantai sambil main rubik ditarik oleh B mendekati sofa.

Duo L dan duo M heran dengan apa yang B lakukan. B menarik mereka untuk mendekatinya, duduk mengelilinginya pula. Near sih tidak peduli. B melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya dan tersenyum manis(?).

"Daripada bingung, mending aku menjadi seme untuk semuanya. Lalu kita akan membuat _harem." _ujar B santai.

"APA?" jerit duo L dan duo M dengan OOC-nya.

"Lagipula kalian semua manis kok." ujar B sambil melirik keempat pemuda dan satu anak kecil yang mengelilinginya.

Mendengar hal itu dari B, membuat Light merinding disco(?), L kejang-kejang(?), Mello yang keselek coklat(?) dan Matt yang keselek PSP(?).

"Enak aja, aku tidak mau punya seme yang kayak kamu!" seru Mello.

"Apalagi aku!" tambah Matt.

"Sampai kapan pun, gue itu seme, B!" teriak Light.

"Aku cuma mau dengan Light-kun saja!" tambah L.

Mendengar teriakan dari keempat orang itu membuat B menjadi pusing sendiri, ia melirik ke arah Near. Near memasang wajah datar sambil main rubiknya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau terlibat." ujar Near.

Dan hari ini berakhir mengenaskan bagi B, karena ia dihajar oleh keempat calon ukenya(?) yang seenaknya ia aku-akui. Tampaknya gagal rencana B untuk membuat _harem _dadakannya_. _Jadi diantara para pasangan itu aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang jadi seme atau uke. Karena mereka sibuk menghajar(?) B dan hari berakhir dengan tenang(?).

**The End**

A/N: Ah... Apaan ini? Ceritanya ancur sangat.

Tapi kalau ada yang berminat silahkan review ya?^^


End file.
